beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF
Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a variaton of Quetzalcoatl 90WF and was released on October 23, 2011 in Japan. It represents the planet Venus and is owned by Titi. Death Quetzalcoatl's main feature is it's Performance Tip, Rubber Defense Flat (RDF). RDF is unique in that it combines Attack power with Defence and Stamina aptitude, somewhat similar to CS and RSF. With this, it gives Death Quetzalcoatl a Balance between the three main Types in Beyblade. Face Bolt: Quetzalcoatl This Face Bolt depicts the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzalcoatl. Its name comes from the Nahuatl language and means "feathered-serpent". In Mesoamerican mythology, Quetzalcoatl was the deity of Venus, knowledge, arts, merchants, the wind, and transgressions between the Earth and the sky. The design is in a very accurate Mesoamerican recreation of the art style, as well as having a back drop of Mesoamerican script. The design features Quetzalcoatl's face looking to the left with it's mouth wide open, sticking out it's snake-like tongue and appearing on a gold Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Quetzalcoatl *'Weight:' 2.6 grams Quetzalcoatl is a translucent bright gold in color. The design is greatly influenced by Quetzalcoatl, as it showcases two cobras adjacent to one another, and both are shown having a set of wings with black Aztec-like highlights. Also like all 4D Energy Rings, it contains metal fillings for added weight, but like all, the effect is negligible. Attack: 5 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Death *'Weight:' 43.6 grams Metal Frame Death's Metal Frame acts as an "upper" layer of some sort to the Wheel. It has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine-like look. This gives it resemblance to Sol and Cyclone due to this. The Metal Frame also shows more of a snake-like appearance in Defense Mode with it's various scales, à la Quetzalcoatl. Core Death's Core acts a "lower layer" of some sort to the Wheel. It is straighter than the Metal Frame and features eight wing-like protrusions. These protrusions are slanted with various spikes to represent the wings of Quetzalcoatl. When together, Death appears much larger than any other Fusion Wheel seen before except for pre-HWS Escolpio, which is equal to death in thickness, being 12mm in height. Therefore, Death is known as the "Rotating Wall". Death is also very thick and rock-like in design due to it's "layers"; these layers, give it the appearance of Quetzalcoatl's body. Death has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that greatly decrease the opponent's spin upon contact. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities; it lowers surface impact in order to increase Stamina. In comparison, Attack Mode is taller than when in Defense Mode. Also, in Attack Mode, the Energy Ring is raised up, appearing more visible and the Metal Frame has somewhat of a crown-like appearance. Also, Death's diameter is 45mm, it's radius is 22.5mm, and it's circumference is 141.3mm. The gap created by the Wheel in Attack Mode is not large enough to latch onto another Bey, and Death may be a better choice for battles other than Twisted or Basalt due to Death's height, weight, width, especially it's balance as Twisted does bear problems concerning it's balance. In recent testing, Death has been obtaining excellent results as an Attack, Defense, and Stamina Wheel, making it a triple-threat in any mode. With this, Death may be considered for top-tier like Phantom. Attack: 4 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 125 is a Spin Track of moderate height, midway between 85 and 230 Tracks. It is average and has some use in Stamina-Type customizations but is overall outclassed by it's variants, T125 and D125, along with others such as BD145 and TH170. It is a translucent crimson red in colour. Performance Tip: Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) *'Weight:' 1.1 gram Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) is a Balance-based Performance Tip first released with Death Quetzalcoatl. RDF combines traits from RS, RSF, and WD to form a Performance Tip that combines Attacking power with Defensive and Stamina capabilities. It also borrows design elements from the aforementioned Tips. Which include, the wide and circular shape like WD, the Flat Tip of RSF, as well as RS's tall height for the tip (it's WD-like shape is 8mm, while it's flat tip is 2mm for a total height of 10mm for the Tip). RDF's wide and circular shape makes it resemble WD for the most part but at it's bottom appears a smaller circle-like protrusion which makes a circular gap, with a Flat Tip on it that sticks out. Due to this, the WD-like shape gently covers the Flat Tip partially; allowing for some defensive aptitude. The Flat Tip while being made of rubber and plastic, gives the Beyblade it's maximum Attack potential. Contradicting RDF's high amount of rubber contact, RDF actually holds decent Stamina, about as much spin time as RS has, not to mention that the WD-like ring makes RDF far more stable than RS. RDF functions similar to CS and RSF, in that when launched, it will have fast and aggressive movement due to the Flat Tip, but will then take a defensive position. In testing, RDF appeared to perform quite well for Defense. The only setback of RDF, is that the plastic ring surrounding it, causes floor scraps and essentially, spin loss. RDF also has trouble against Left-Spin Attackers and has lower Stamina than CS. Nonetheless, RDF can be considered an upgrade to CS, and has much great uses in the current metagame, mostly for Defense amongst top-tiers such as CS, RS, and RB. The Tip's wide shape is a translucent crimson red while it's Flat Tip is an opaque red. It is also worth to note that RDF weighs just like EDS. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Other Versions *'Purple Quetzalcoatl' - Purple recolour of the Quetzalcoatl 4D Energy Ring, currently released with a WBBA Face Bolt for placing 3rd Place in an official WBBA tournament.http://beyblade.takaratomy.co.jp/shop/iy_cup.html Beast The Beast represents Quetzalcoatl, the ancient Mesoamerican deity. Gallery Promo DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF.jpg|Attack Mode DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF 2.jpg|Defense Mode スライド9.JPG|Bottom Death Quatz with LL2.jpg bb119.jpg|Promo O0679041011487041479.png|Side view of Death Wheel as it's in Attack Mode DeathQuetzMotif1.PNG|Motif iy_img_03_7.jpg|Purple Quetzalcoatl 4D Energy Ring recolour bbjj.jpg Anime UnnamedPurpleHairedLegendBlader.png|Titi's Ancestor launching Death Quetzalcoatl DeathQuetzalcoatlTitleCard.PNG|Title Card Appearance 130 12.jpg|Quetzalcoatl being launched by Titi. Tv1318117284039.jpg|Death Quetzalcoatl in the anime 4D028 Death Quetz Appears.png|Death Quetzalcoatl battling Fang Leone and Flame Libra DeathQuetzalcoatl2.PNG|Rear view of Death Quetzalcoatl DeathQuetz2.JPG DeathQuetz3.JPG|RDF DeathQuetz4.JPG DeathQuetz5.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl trapped in mud DeathQuetz.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl attacking Flame Libra DeathQuetzSpinning.PNG|Death Quetzalcoatl spinning DeathQuetzMotif.JPG|Motif DeathQuetzBeast.png|Beast Quetzalcoatl00.jpg|Quetzalcoatl's Beast Quetzalcoatl Beast.jpg|Quetzalcoatl's Beast face 131 9.jpg 131 8.jpg 131 3.jpg 131 2.jpg Dat1319326467307.jpg 132 6.jpg 132 5.jpg 132 3.jpg 132 2.jpg Leone attacking Quetzalcoatl.jpg Beyblade 4D The Quetz.JPG death00.JPG death01.JPG vs456.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos Beyblade 4D Not a chance Kronos.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos Vs0045.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl vs Scythe Kronos Manga DeathQuetzalcoatl.PNG|Death Quetzalcoatl in the manga death004.JPG Concept art スライド22.JPG|Concept art for Death スライド3.JPG スライド4.JPG スライド66.JPG|Attack Mode スライド5.JPG|Defense Mode スライド7.JPG|Cocnept art for the Quetzalcoatl 4D Energy Ring スライド8.JPG スライド11.JPG|Concept art for RDF スライド12.JPG Video thumb|390px|left|Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF Trivia *Death has resemblances to Venus' surface, in that they are both quite thick and rock-like. *This is the first Beyblade that has a Fusion Wheel that seems to have the distinct appearance of "layers", the second was Duo Uranus. *Death Quetzalcoatl is so far, the only Beyblade who's Type is different from it's predecessor, as Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF is a Balance-Type, while Quetzalcoatl 90WF is an Attack-Type. *Death in Attack Mode, also resembles somewhat of a castle. *As a whole, Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF has a height of 25mm. References Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Balance Type Category:Anime